


教授的秘密和他7铁虫车700fo下半场之一

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	教授的秘密和他7铁虫车700fo下半场之一

    本梗来自journey一一铁倒追虫，师生AU ，天天叫小虫到办公室就为多看一眼，少年虫x教授铁，虫刚成年并考上大学，本文虫依然蜘蛛侠设定，铁神豪但非Iron Man。  
    Tony微笑着给Bell送去一个Wink，扳回Peter的脸。  
    “你居然还有心思想别的事情？”灵活的手指在男孩PC肌划圈后移，瞬间拉回了他的精神，Peter吓得夹紧双腿。   
    “是不是我对你太宽容了？”男人不容抗拒地强行分开他的双腿举高，手指划过PC肌直接进入了后面的小穴，引起男孩的惊呼。  
   “Peter Parker，你竟然背着我也要给他第一次⋯”男人说着说着眼睛又红起来，面目狰狞的哪有一丝绅士的样子？“你⋯每次在这里配的溶液，说起关于他的话题就莫名兴奋，不需要我帮忙也要寻找的素材，糊弄我的亲吻⋯是因为我傻得愿意帮你追男人吗？”  
   “呃⋯”在身体里进出的手指让Peter咬断了呻吟，收紧翘臀下意识排斥，被一巴掌拍红了那片雪白，眼含泪花委屈地望着男人。  
    “你说手不能动，是被捆住了吗？被捆绑会更兴奋吗？”男人惊讶于男孩轻松被举高至上臂的柔韧，似乎这并不是他的极限。  
   “Wow～你居然这么柔软！”  
    男人吹了声口哨，引得原本缩起来的Bell忍不住又探出头去看。  
   “真的⋯那边有人一一”男孩瞬间挣脱了男人的钳制，就要走过来Bell这边。  
     Bell说不清自己是怎么想的，既紧张于会被抓出来，又期待被发现后直面两人。  
    难道我是个隐藏属性的变态？！  
     “看来是我过于纵容你了。”抓起男孩的手腕，男人不容抗拒地扛起他走进里间再次甩上门。  
    Bell Fu！上天给了你这么好的机会，你说你怎么就没带手机呢？！哪怕go pro或ICD-TX650带着也好啊！  
    不行！不能放弃这千载难逢的良机！  
    不知道哪来的胆子，她蹑手蹑脚地往里间挪去。  
    “No，nonono⋯Mr Stark！”  
    听到Peter慌乱的声音，但这次真的看不到了。Bell安慰自己，就静静地听壁角吧！  
    一一  
   “我还幻想着讨你欢心⋯”  
    在男孩没反应过来之前，被男人塞进沙发和墙壁之间的缝隙，手被蛛丝糊在沙发背上，对向的腿被举起粘到对面的墙上。  
    看到男孩慌张地挣扎想摆脱蛛丝的桎梏，男人从鼻子里笑出声，慢条斯理脱下外套，解开领带松了领口的扣子，弹开皮带扣，拉下裤子前襟，从容地捏起那个被捕获的小东西的下巴，抬高凑近自己俯下的脸。  
     “这个材料达到你想要的标准了吗？”  
     “⋯⋯”Peter抿着下唇不知道该怎样回答，他需要发表感谢吗？  
    “为了讨你欢心，我费尽心思弄来的，没想到还可以这样应用⋯”男人无视他复杂的表情，咬了一口他没有丝毫胡茬的下巴，“不许咬我的小嘴唇，你本来就没什么嘴唇了！”  
    Peter Parker想哭。莫名其妙被误会还被嫌弃，可是他还是无限想亲近那个仍然挑剔着的男人。  
    “让它干点正事吧。”手指使力迫开少年的嘴，把自己的凶器挺腰送到大睁双眼的小伙子面前，下巴昂起，眼角眉梢都是傲娇。“吃它。”  
    男孩震撼地一直摇头，小表情马上就要哭出来了。   
    男人又好气又好笑，把食指和中指探入他被捏开的小嘴，一通翻搅之后夹出了男孩还想抵抗的粉嫩小舌。  
   “舔我⋯”他压低的声音磁性诱惑，带着显而易见的情欲。“Pet，sweet，come on～ ”  
     被男人脸上摄人的性感笑容蛊惑，男孩鬼使神差地颤巍巍地轻轻舔上巨大的凶器。  
    “宝贝你真棒～”柔软的微凉的小舌头认真地从头刷过，像学习其他科目一样仔细。  
    Tony边感叹这沙发背真X的符合人体工学，边把被Peter舔得湿漉漉的手指重新顶弄起他身后因为此时的姿势微微开启的幽径。  
    “嗯嗯⋯”男孩正欲抗议，被插进发间爱抚的手摸得安静下来，抬起长睫看到男人恬然的笑，垂下眼帘专心想着男人刚才做过的，努力舔弄以愉悦他。  
    “啊⋯哈啊一一”  
    Peter突然感觉自己被巨大的快感贯穿，他绷紧身体仰起漂亮的脖颈线条，发出性感的抽泣惊声尖叫。  
    Bell瞬间跳起来，她好想打开那道门看看到底发生了什么事，可是最后只能叹口气默默坐下。  
    “继续。”男人恶劣的手指离开男孩体内最敏感的那点，开拓起他紧窒的内壁，另一只手托着男孩后颈就把自己往他无助喘息的小嘴里塞。  
    Peter眼泪汪汪地看着他喜欢的男人，努力把嘴张到最大，勉强含入圆润的前端。  
    “宝贝用你可爱的小舌头舔我⋯”看着自己被小东西吃下，Tony心里的郁闷一扫而空，只剩满满的宠溺。  
    男孩忍着体内骚动的快感，一边颤抖娇喘呻吟，一边含舔着男人，汗水顺着他雪白光洁的额头滑落，滴在地上四溅出晶亮的光泽。  
    当手指满足不了男孩时，他祈求地抬起氤氲着爱欲的眼无声地凝视着男人的坏笑，引得男人好心情地从他口中抽出自己，亲亲他的太阳穴。  
    “看来你已经准备好了成为我的人一一”男人在他耳边低吟着，扶住他悬空的腿，搂过他雪白柔韧的纤腰，压向自己特号的凶器。  
   “痛！”Peter捏紧拳头，抵抗身体战栗着疼出冷汗。  
   “乖，忍耐一下⋯”男人吻上他的小嘴，几番辗转与他唇齿纠缠，骨节分明的手爱抚着他的后背和敏感点，轻轻摆动腰部，等待他适应。  
    直到男孩发出轻哼，男人才放任自己在他体内进出。  
    这是他早就想拥有的人！现在终于吃到嘴里的小东西比哪次梦中都更加甜美，他紧窒的内部和生涩的反应让男人骄傲不已，他忍不住大力挺动自己，想获得更多的快感。  
    挂在男人身上的Peter哪里经历过这些？他完全无力控制自己，被男人掌握了要害，前后夹击之下，他除了被情欲俘虏，已经什么都无法思考，只能尽全力去夹住男人的腰寻找平衡点，不让自己因无力跌下。  
     体内那巨大的热烫的Mr.Stark的东西每次擦过极为敏感的那点都让男孩哆嗦荡漾，惊起一片细细的鸡皮疙瘩。  
    男孩甜腻的喘息带着哭腔哀求男人，不知是想终结还是加速，他感觉汹涌的快感扑天盖地地袭来，自己如落叶如浮萍随时会被巨大的波涛淹没吞噬。  
    在男人一阵凶猛的狂干之后，Peter放声哭泣着射在那人雪白的衬衣边缘，翕动的小嘴吸紧男人，随着男人依旧狂野的节奏吞吐，身体被激成全然的粉红，奶萌的小声音已然嘶哑。  
    在一波又一波快感的洗礼中，Peter不知道自己高潮了几次，或许一直都在高潮中，直到男人加快速度，把自己送入他的最深处。  
   勉强站立的腿完全撑不起身体一直颤抖，男孩哭泣着想用自由的右手拥抱男人，却被男人抽出凶器情绪低落地躲开。  
    “⋯带着我给你的礼物和快感去找他吧！”男人颓废地双手捂脸把自己扔进沙发，懊恼自己捆绑强奸了最想珍惜的人 ，而身体竟然还完全没有餍足。  
    “找⋯找谁？”Peter喘息着拼命忍住涌上来的眼泪，“你⋯不要我了吗？”  
    “我不配。”男人呓语。  
    Peter咬紧牙关，伸出右手掏向被蛛丝裹缠在沙发上的左手，随着沙发背露出的大洞，他流着泪笑起来，双手抓向缚住右脚的蛛丝，砰的一声后背撞到沙发，巨大的力量让沙发向前移动发出刺耳的声音，惊得Tony跳了起来。  
    “Pet？！”捧起男孩被勒得道道鲜血涌出的双手，Tony惊慌失措，他知道这世界上最强韧的纤维素多么坚固锋利，他的男孩的手⋯连忙翻找医药箱替他止血。  
    “Pet，宝贝别怕⋯我马上带你去医院！”  
    男孩静静地看着平常时而精英时而骄傲还会搞怪的男人惊慌失措，他突然觉得自己很幸运，不由得笑起来。  
    “咳，我没事。”Peter露出雨过天晴的笑容，安慰着方寸大乱的男人，“我很好，你说⋯不想要我了，我马上就离开。”  
    “不许！”男人揽着肩膀整个抱住他，“不许你离开我！想都别想！”  
    “就算我是个怪物吗？”男孩用胳膊隔开他，把不久前还皮开肉绽的双手举到男人面前。  
   OMG！那双手上哪还有什么伤口。  
    Peter默默地盯着Tony震惊然后皱起的眉头，静静等着他的宣判。


End file.
